Danse avec moi
by GodJul
Summary: TRADUCTION de Crosstitches. HPDM. Alors qu'ils sont forcés de se rendre à un bal ensemble, Draco et Harry se rendent compte qu'ils ont plus de points communs qu'ils ne le croyaient.
1. Au bal ensemble ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR, l'histoire est à CrosStitches.

**Paring** : HPDM

**Rating** : T

**NdT **: Ceci est une TRADUCTION. Je ne possède rien.

**Story** : Alors que Harry et Malfoy se retrouve forcés d'aller à un bal ensemble, ils découvrent qu'ils ont plus en commun qu'ils ne le croyaient.

* * *

Harry se retourna et ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité. Minuit était passé depuis longtemps et il faisait trop sombre pour voir quelque chose, même avec ses lunettes. Il avait passé les trois dernières heures à essayer de s'endormir mais tout ce qu'il avait récolté était un mal de tête. Et Ron ne ronflait même pas.

« Saloperie de bal. » pensa-t-il. Ce n'était que le jour de la rentrée et c'était déjà un cauchemar.

-- Plus tôt dans la journée --

« Harry ! » cria Hermione en se jetant sur lui et en le serrant de toutes ses forces. De le table des Griffondors, Ron lui sourit, sa cuillère pleine d'on-ne-sait-quoi à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche.

« Désolé qu'on ne t'ai pas rejoint dans le train, vieux. On n'as du venir en balai avec Papa à cause de tout ce qui se passe. Tu sais, Voldemort qui a de plus en plus de pouvoir et tout ça. » Il enfourna la cuillère dans sa bouche et sourit, la bouche encore pleine de l'étrange mixture.

« J'ai failli ne pas venir, Ron, les Dursleys ne voulaient pas me laisser partir tant que je n'aurais pas fini ce que j'avais à faire. » Ils avaient eu besoin de lui pour la cuisine, le ménage et toutes les choses habituelles. Et ça lui avait juste pris un tout petit peu plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Oublions ça, nous avons toute l'année maintenant. » dit le rouquin tandis qu'Hermione hochait vigoureusement la tête.

A ce moment là, Dumbledore se leva de sa place à la table des professeurs, et tapota son verre avec sa cuillère. La salle se fit alors silencieuse.

« Bienvenue à vous tous, » dit-il en souriant. « Pour les premières années, sachez que la Forêt Interdite est, bien évidemment, interdite, à presque » il marqua une pause pour regarder Harry et poussa un très léger soupir, « tout le monde. Je voulais également ajouter que cette année, un bal sera tenu en l'honneur de la nouvelle année scolaire. Nous espérons que cela devienne une des nouvelles traditions de Poudlard et que leles étudiants l'attendront avec impatience. »

Ron s'étrangla avec sa bouillie. « Oh nom de dieu, pas _encore_ un bal. »

Le directeur continua « Cela servira seulement à souhaiter un bon retour aux élèves, toutefois, il vous sera obligatoire d'inviter un élève d'une autre maison au bal. »

Tout le monde se mit alors à crier, demandant s'il avait perdu la tête.

« Il est marteau ! » geignit Ron, « il ne peut pas nous forcer à demander à quelqu'un d'une autre maison ! »

« A partir de maintenant, Poufsouffles, vous devez inviter un Serdaigle, et les Serpentards doivent inviter un Griffondor, ou vice versa. Si cela s'avère trop difficile, nous nous chargerons de vous mettre par paire. Je fais cela avec l'espoir que dans le futur, les maisons de Poudlard soient plus réunies qu'elles ne l'ont jamais été. Merci. »

Il s'assit et laissa les élèves ébahis finir leurs repas.

--

Harry grogna et se retourna encore une fois. Bien entendu, personne n'était heureux d'avoir un cavalier mais cela était obligé. Et si les choses continuaient comme ça, c'était leur cinglé de directeur qui allait les mettre par couple.

-- Le lendemain --

Roque ouvrit la porte de la classe de potion à la volée et traversa la salle rapidement en hurlant « Je suppose que vous avez tous apprécié votre été. Et je suppose également que je n'aurais à subir aucun dérangement concernant vos joyeuses vacances pendant mon cours. » Il s'assit derrière son bureau, « de plus, en raison des nombreuses complaintes qu'il y a eu à propos du bal, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous mettre par pair. »

Harry se leva d'un coup, sa chaise cogna la table de Ron, faisant tomber toutes les fioles sur le sol, « Mais nous ne sommes jamais plaints ! » Il jeta un regard aux autres Griffondors qui pour la plupart, baissaient les yeux d'un air coupable. « Oh non, vous abusez les mecs ! »

Rogue fit un sourire moqueur et continua, « Bien, si vous avez terminé … » Il annonça alors les pairs pré arrangées : Ron se retrouva coincé avec Pansy, Hermione avec Blaise et Neville fut collé avec une fille aux cheveux blonds crépus et aux yeux marrons, Sarrah.

Arriva enfin le tour d'Harry.

« Mr Potter, » cracha pratiquement Rogue, « nous avons eu quelques problèmes en ce qui vous concerne, vu qu'il s'est avéré qu'il y ait plus de garçons que de filles à Serpentard, ainsi qu'à Griffondor. Le professeur Dumbledore ayant insisté sur le fait que vous ne pouviez être « associer » qu'avec un Serpentard, votre cavalier sera … Mr Malfoy. »

La mâchoire de Harry tomba et il jeta un œil au blond qui se trouvait au fond de la salle, pour y voir seulement un visage aussi dégoûté que le sien. « Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux. » dit-il.

Le prince de glace se leva « je déteste être d'accord avec le balafré mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est complètement insensé ! »

« Surveillez votre langage, Mr Malfoy. Croyez-le, je suis bien conscient de ce fait. Le professeur Dumbledore a suggéré que vous y alliez pour parler plutôt que pour danser, ou faire quelque chose tout aussi perturbant. »

« Je ne vais certainement pas me montrer en public avec Potter. » cracha Malfoy.

« Vous allez le faire, Mr Malfoy et vous allez appréciez, ou tout du moins, faire croire que vous passez du bon temps. Maintenant, reprenons la leçon d'aujourd'hui. » Il se retourna vers le tableau où il commença à écrire les ingrédients et les directions. Malfoy et Harry s'assirent et se lancèrent des regards furieux, espérant que d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela fasse disparaître l'autre.

Mais rien ne se produisit.


	2. Et si on leur brisait le coeur ?

**NdA** : A votre avis, si je possédais Harry Potter, serais-je assise ici, ne gagnant rien alors que je pourrais être riche en publiant ?!

**NdT **: Je ne possède toujours rien. Les personnages sont toujours à _JKR_ et l'histoire toujours à _Crosstitches_.

* * *

« Je crois que le vieux a pété les plombs. » dit Ron en farfouillant dans ses habits. « Te faire aller au bal avec Malfoy, quelle vacherie ! »

Harry hocha la tête « Nous allons nous entretuer. Ce mec est une pourriture, comment va-t-on faire pour s'entendre pendant toute une soirée ? »

Le rouquin se cala dans un fauteuil et soupira « Hermione dit que tu vas devoir faire avec. Moi je vais te dire ce que je ferais, je lui donnerai un bon coup de pied au cul. »

Harry ria « Je ne crois même pas qu'il le sentirai ; il est assis dessus toute la journée, il doit être trop insensible pour ressentir quelque chose. »

Le duo partit dans une crise de fous rires et continua de plaisanter sur les meilleurs moyens de torturer la fouine blonde. Finalement, peut-être que ce bal vaudrait le coup.

Draco passa en revue les différentes tenues de sa garde-robe. Il allait peut-être au bal avec Potter, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il devait négliger son apparence.

Blaise frappa à sa porte et pénétra doucement dans sa chambre. « Draco ? »

« Que se passe-t-il, Blaise ? » dit-il, sans même lever les yeux.

« J'ai une idée. » Draco se retourna et regarda son ami avec suspicion. Le garçon au cheveux noirs continua « Si on doit se coltiner les Griffys, alors je pense qu'on devrait s'amuser un peu. »

« Et comment comptes-tu faire ça, Blaise ? » Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et jeta le même regard moqueur qu'il lançait à tous ceux qui avaient, d'après lui, une idée stupide.

« Tout le monde dans cette école sait que Potter est gay. Et il n'y a aucune chance qu'il ne puisse pas en pincer un peu pour le prince des Serpentards. N'ai-je pas raison ? »

« Tu as raison, bien entendu, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela à affaire avec le reste, excepté le fait que je vais devoir supporter Potter essayant de me sauter dessus durant toute la soirée. »

Blaise soupira, « Draco, nous pouvons jouer avec lui. Sarrah, Pansy et moi avons déjà décider de ce que nous allions faire. Leur donner de l'espoir puis briser leur pauvre petit cœur. Le vieux fou n'osera plus recommencer le bal lorsqu'il verra ses petits Griffondors adorés en larmes car l'amour de leurs vies les auront abandonnés. C'est carrément brillant, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Draco resta perplexe durant un court instant puis dit « Faire semblant ? »

« Oui. »

« D'être amoureux du sauveur du monde sorcier ? »

« Tout à fait. »

Malfoy roula des yeux « Blaise ? »

« Oui ? »

« Dégage. »

--

Dans la salle commune des Griffondors, Hermione était assise les jambes croisées et faisait ses devoirs. « Vous savez, vous devriez au moins leur laisser une chance, les mecs. Ils ne sont peut-être pas si mauvais. »

Harry grogna « Tu as fait tes devoirs pendant trop longtemps, Hermione. Ça te tape sur le cerveau. »

« Bien, faites comme vous voudrez. Je vais plutôt voir le bon côté des choses, contrairement à d'autres. Blaise a été très poli. Il m'a même demandé ce que j'allais porter afin que nous soyons assortis. »

Ron et Harry se regardèrent avant de pouffer silencieusement. Il était hors de question que l'un ou l'autre se fasse élégant pour une bande de stupides Serpentards.

« Nous ne sommes pas tous aussi chanceux que toi, Hermione. » intervint Dean, « Je suis avec Terra Slipshot. Vous savez ce qu'elle a fait quand on était en première année ? Elle m'a jeté un sort et je me suis retrouvé le visage couvert de rayures violettes et roses pendant toute une semaine. »

« Vous savez, ils ne sont pas tous mauvais. Donnez leur une chance. Je l'ai fait avec Blaise et nous allons passez un agréable moment. »

Ron se mit à rougir, « Pas aussi agréable que si tu avais été avec quelqu'un qui t'aimes vraiment. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour la première fois.

« Tu ne deviendrais pas jaloux, Ron ? » siffla Dean

Alors que la couleur de ses joues juraient affreusement avec celle de ses cheveux, Ron rétorqua, « Non, pas du tout ! Je pense seulement qu'elle pourrait faire mieux que Blaise Zambini, ou Zoombiri, ou qu'importe le nom qu'il ait. » Il se retourna brusquement et monta dans le dortoir des garçons.

Dean ria puis se tourna vers Harry et Hermione, « Hey, j'ai une idée. »

« Laquelle ? » dirent-ils en même temps, avant de se regarder en souriant.

« Si on jouait un petit tour à nos chers Serpentards ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, « Non, Blaise a été très correct avec moi. Je ne vais pas le remercier en lui jouant une mauvaise blague en retour. »

« Très bien. Harry va me suivre de toute façon. »

Harry sembla plutôt sceptique, puis après avoir réalisé que Malfoy n'avait jamais rien fait pour ne pas mériter quelque chose comme ça, acquiesça, « Ok, pourquoi pas ? »

« Harry ! » dit sèchement Hermione.

« Quoi ? »

Dean semblait très excité. « Wouhou ! » Il tira Harry près de lui. « Voilà ce que je pense, nous devrions les tourner en ridicule. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par les 'tourner en ridicule' ? »

« Se jouer d'eux, ou plutôt, les faire se sentir insignifiants. Comme ils font tout le temps avec nous. Passez la soirée avec eux, jouer les amoureux transis puis les laisser tomber. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? »

Harry souleva un sourcil avant de regarder le sol en secouant la tête, « Dean ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Dégage. »

--

La nuit du bal, tout le monde était moins qu'emballé pour se préparer et aller à la rencontre de leurs cavaliers pour la soirée. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Hermione.

« De quoi j'ai l'air les gars ? » Elle tourbillonnait encore et encore dans une robe verte en soie qui tombait jusqu'au sol et était rehaussée d'argent sur les hanches.

Ron ne faisait pas vraiment attention à sa tenue, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à ses épaules, « Sans bretelles ? Tu lui demandes carrément de te sauter dessus ! »

« Ron, non mais vraiment ! »

Harry se mit à rire quand des coups furent frappés à l'entrée de la salle commune. Leurs cavaliers étaient arrivés.


	3. Tout ce travail pour rien !

**NdA** : Malheureusement, je ne possède pas le supra-méga-canon qu'est Harry Potter.

**NdT** : Personnages à _JKR_, histoire à _Crosstitches_. Je ne possède rien.

* * *

Harry laissa le groupe de Serpentards pénétrer dans la salle commune, les avertissant tout de même que s'il tentait _la moindre chose_, il leur jetterait un sort qui durerait jusqu'au prochain Noël.

Draco fut le dernier à entrer et s'arrêta devant Harry, semblant complètement mortifié, « Cela va être épouvantable. As-tu seulement essayé de mettre quelque chose d'élégant et qui soit assorti ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça plus que toi, Malfoy, alors arrête d'être si méprisant. » grogna Harry.

« Tout ce que je dis, c'est que tu ressembles à une carotte. » répondit Malfoy dans un haussement d'épaule, « quelqu'un t'as-t-il dit que le orange était ta couleur Potter ? Parce que je t'assure qu'il mentait. »

Bien qu'il détestait l'admettre, il était vrai qu'il ressemblait légèrement à une immense carotte. La robe qu'il portait était en coton orange clair, avec des ornements verts. Ses cheveux étaient aussi indisciplinés qu'à l'ordinaire, jaillissant dans toutes les directions. Quant il y pensait, il est vrai que c'était assez embarrassant mais la robe était un cadeau de Mrs Weasley et se trouvait être, malheureusement, la plus présentable qu'il ait.

Maintenant qu'il y faisait vraiment attention, il remarqua ce que portait son cavalier. La robe de Malfoy était faite de velours violet et son pantalon était du plus profond noir qu'il est vu de sa vie. Quant à ses bottes, elles faisaient parties des plus chères du marché, faites en cuir de dragon et de couleur anthracite.

Ron s'approcha de Harry et murmura, « Harry, tout ceci est absurde. Cette fille, Sarrah, n'arrête pas de me coller. Je crois que Dumbledore n'est pas le seul à avoir perdu la boule. »

Harry, qui ignorait totalement Ron à cette instant, avait l'impression qu'il était entouré de petits serpent oranges aux yeux verts, arborant des motifs qui disaient 'grotesque' sur leur dos. « Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, vieux ? Tu veux qu'on aille à l'infirmerie ? »

« Le balafré vient juste de se rendre compte à quel point il est ridicule. »

« La ferme, sale fouine. » Le rouquin se retourna vers son ami et fronça les sourcils, « d'accord, c'est vrai que tu ressembles un petit peu à une citrouille … »

« Tu vois. » dit Malfoy avec un sourire triomphant.

« Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! » claqua Ron, « Tout le monde s'en fout, Harry, c'est juste un stupide bal. En plus, tu y va avec Malfoy, bon sang. »

Harry y réfléchit pendant un moment puis, « Ouais d'accord. Je devrais pouvoir faire avec. »

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent tout à coup, « Tu veux me porter préjudice devant _tout le monde, _Potter? » Il était hors de question que cela se produise. Ces abrutis n'en avaient peut-être rien à faire s'il ressemblait à tous les aliments de la chaîne alimentaire, mais les Malfoys étaient très fiers de leurs apparitions en publique. Ça entre autres choses …

« C'est quoi le problème, Malfoy ? Tu n'aimes pas l'idée d'aller au bal avec une carotte géante ? » ricana Ron. C'était en quelque sorte un coup bas car il avait pu insulter Draco mais avait du pour cela traiter Harry de légume encore une fois.

« C'est tout bonnement incroyable. N'as-tu vraiment rien de plus présentable parce qu'à cet instant présent, je refuse d'aller où que ce soit avec la citrouille humaine de la tour Griffondor. » Malfoy croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fit une moue boudeuse.

Hermione s'avança alors vers le trio, Blaise à ses côtés, et leur sourit chaleureusement. « Venez, on va bien s'amuser, vous verrez. »

Les trois garçons regardèrent le couple puis se retournèrent en ronchonnant. Cela allait prendre un peu plus de temps.

--

« Hermione, est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Harry ? »

Dean dansait avec Terra, en restant tout de même très méfiant. La fille semblait apprécier le temps qu'elle passait, mais il était évident que Dean ne comptait pas baisser sa garde de peur d'avoir à nouveau la tête peinte.

« Il en train de choisir une nouvelle tenue avec Draco. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter l'idée d'apparaître au côté d'Harry, vêtu comme cela. » Hermione sourit à son propre partenaire de danse, qui eut une légère grimace sur le visage mais qu'elle n'eut pas l'air de remarquer.

Terra eut un petit sourire et Dean aurait pu jurer l'avoir entendu dire 'Parfait' mais ne pouvait en être absolument certain.

Blaise se pencha légèrement vers Terra et lui sourit, « Tout ceci se révèle être très intéressant. » Dès que les deux Griffondors eurent le dos tournés, les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire. Tout ceci était beaucoup trop facile.

--

« Tu as les fringues les plus affreuses que je n'ai jamais vues. Quelle genre de pauvre couturière sadique voudrait créer quelque chose de si affligeant ? » Le prince blond ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Harry avait pu en arriver jusque là sans la moindre parcelle d'élégance et de bon goût vestimentaire. Lui-même avait toujours possédé des robes de hautes qualités, cousues avec les tissus les plus chers. Et il ne s'attendait certainement pas à moins de la part du tristement célèbre Survivant.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il ne se donnait même pas la peine de répondre aux vacheries que Malfoy lui avait envoyés toute la soirée. « Je n'en sais rien, Malfoy, mais est-ce que tu pourrais te dépêcher. Hermione et Ron sont toujours avec ta clique et il doivent probablement commencer à s'arracher les cheveux. »

« Il n'y a rien ici. Je laisse tomber, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'attendais à trouver quelque chose là-dedans. » Il sortit sa baguette, provoquant une tentative de fuite de la part d'Harry. « Du calme, Potter. Je vais juste essayer de t'ensorceler quelque chose d'à peu près décent pour ce soir. Ça aura disparu au petit matin, alors évite de t'endormir dedans. Car je ne souhaite à personne de voir ça, pas même aux mecs de ton dortoir. »

Harry grommela contre Malfoy tandis qu'il faisait apparaître un robe noire assez simple, ainsi qu'une paire de pantalons bleu roi, « Une fois que j'aurai mis ce truc, on pourra y aller ? »

« Sache qu'il est bien évident que je ne resterai pas dans cette chambre plus longtemps que je n'y suis contraint, donc cette question me semble plutôt stupide. »

« Ouais okay. » Il attrapa les vêtements et attendit que Draco se retourne pour s'habiller. Il jeta un oeil dans le miroir et constata qu'il y avait une amélioration.

Mais Draco ne semblait pas de cet avis, « Tu es sans espoir. »

« Quoi encore ? Bon sang, je porte les fringues que tu veux, je vais rester loin de toi, ou en tout cas aussi loin que je peux sans éveillé l'attention des professeurs et j'ai également promis que je ne te lancerai pas le sort d'oubliette. Donc qu'est-ce qui t'emmerde encore ? »

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules et désigna les cheveux de Harry, « Tes cheveux ne ressemble à rien. » dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Harris fit donc apparaître une brosse, souhaitant juste pouvoir étouffer Malfoy avec.

--

« Ça ne se déroule pas bien du tout. » soupira Hermione. Il n'y avait plus personne sur la piste de danse. Les quelques uns qui s'y étaient risqués avaient abandonnés depuis bien longtemps. Les gens étaient assis aussi loin possible les uns des autres, tout en faisant attention de ne pas se faire réprimander par les professeurs. Tout cela semblait complètement inutile maintenant. Même les musiciens ralentissaient, ils avaient joués la même chanson six fois !

Ron et Dean commençait à somnoler, leurs cavalières s'étaient réfugiées dans les toilettes, tandis que Blaise avait prétendu avoir besoin d'un verre et avait passé la dernière heure à côté du bol de punch.

Dean bailla bruyamment, « Je me demande ce que ferais Dumbledore si je remontais à la tour maintenant ? »

« Il t'obligerait à faire la prochaine danse avec Malfoy, probablement. » plaisanta Ron.

Dean ne sourit même pas à la blague. « Je me demande bien où est passé Harry. Deux heures ? Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il devait juste se changer. Combien de temps ça lui prend ? »

Comme si c'était le signal, la porte s'ouvrit et Draco Malfoy pénétra dans la Grande Salle, suivit d'une version légèrement différente mais beaucoup plus attirante de Harry Potter. Il portait des lentilles de contact, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, car ses lunettes ne se trouvaient pas où elles avaient l'habitude d'être, et il ne heurtait pas les chaises ni les tables pour autant. Pour la première fois, ses cheveux étaient disciplinés et quelques mèches tombaient doucement sur son visage. Quant à sa robe noir, elle lui donnait un air très mystérieux. On aurait dit une tout autre personne et Malfoy semblait très content de lui.

Harry s'écrasa pratiquement surs ses amis, « C'était horrible ! Je suis resté assis pendant deux heures pendant qu'il m'expliquait à quel point j'ai toujours l'air minable et me demandant comment je me débrouillais pour trouver toutes les merdes que j'ai dans mon armoire. J'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais. Et qu'est-ce j'ai retirer de tout ça ? Je vais vous le dire. Un fessier extrêmement douloureux, voilà tout ! »

Personne n'écoutait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Fulminer à propos de Malfoy était courant, mais un Harry sexy l'était beaucoup moins, ou tout de moins, pas autant.

Hermione fut la première à briser le silence, « Harry, calmes toi ! Je déteste avoir à te dire ça mais je crois que le bal est fini. Plus personne ne dansera maintenant. C'est triste car il n'est même pas encore huit heures. »

Harry cessa son speech sur Malfoy, « Et Blaise et toi ? »

Elle sembla légèrement blessée par la question, « Je crois qu'il s'est lassé. Je suis restée assise ici avec Dean et Ron pratiquement toute la soirée. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Les Bizarr' Sisters s'endormaient presque sur leurs instruments, les vives décorations bleues et vertes ainsi que les lumières diminuaient et semblait plus dire 'allons dormir' que 'allons danser'. C'était assez désolant.

Apparemment, Malfoy pensait la même chose, « Tout ceci est vraiment ridicule ! » Il se tenait à côté de Blaise. Les élèves s'étaient réunis par maison dans différents coins de la salle mais aucun des professeurs ne prenaient la peine de dire quelque chose. C'était une cause perdue.

Blaise se passa la langue sur les lèvres et fit craquer ses articulations. « Sans déconner, je crois que Dumbledore est sur le point de nous laisser retourner dans nos dortoirs. »

Malfoy allait acquiescer lorsqu'il réalisa que tout se dur travail sur Potter partirait en fumée si le pitoyable faux-semblant de ce bal échouait « Et merde ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je ne me suis pas cassé le cul pour rien. » Blaise paraissait confus alors qu'il voyait Draco marcher droit vers Potter qui les regardait, lui et Blaise, d'un air furieux. « Potter, pour la raison que nous ne sommes pas autorisés à nous mettre en pair avec quelqu'un d'autre, et que je ne suis pas prêt à admettre que j'ai fait tout ce travail pour rien … »

« Malfoy, de quoi tu parles bordel ? » coupa Potter, légèrement perdu.

Draco grinça des dents, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, « Potter, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ? »


	4. Une danse ?

**NdA** : Il se trouve que je possède plusieurs paires de chaussettes et un lézard paresseux que ma soeur a généreusement nommé Bob. En ancun cas, je ne possède Harry Potter.

**NdT** : Je ne possède rien. Personnages sont à _JKR_, histoire à _Crosstitches_.

* * *

Harry cru que Ron faisait de l'hyperventilation derrière lui, mais c'était sans doute son imagination. Malfoy se tenait toujours en face de lui, « Voudrais-tu danser avec moi ? »

Ça ne lui prit pas plus d'une seconde pour enregistrer exactement ce que Malfoy lui demandait, et environ une autre seconde plus tard, il répondait, « non. »

Le Serpentard recula, « Pardon ? »

« J'ai dis non. » Il tourna la tête sur le côté. « Il est absolument hors de question que je danse un jour avec toi, ou n'importe quel autre Serpentard, Malfoy. »

Dumbledore, qui observait la scène depuis son siège avec une étincelle dans les yeux, se leva, marcha vers le duo, et leur donna un sourire chaleureux, « Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, je crois me rappeler avoir averti tous les étudiants qu'il n'y aurait aucune bagarre ce soir. »

La plupart des élèves les observaient maintenant depuis derrière le directeur et Harry ne savait pas s'ils s'interrogeaient sur ce qui se passait, ou alors s'ils se demandaient comment quelqu'un avait pu dire non à Malfoy. Et Dumbledore continuait de le regarder d'une façon que Harry n'était pas certain d'aimer.

Harry cligna des yeux avec nervosité, « Je disais juste à Malfoy que je n'étais pas d'humeur à danser, monsieur. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête et se retourna vers Draco, « Eh bien, peut-être pourriez-vous vous asseoir et parler dans ce cas là. Ce serait un excellent exemple pour les élèves de première année. »

Malfoy se mit à ricaner, « J'en ai assez. » Il se mit face à Harry et ajouta froidement, « La seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de danser avec moi, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas que tout ce putain de boulot que j'ai fait en essayant d'arranger ta pitoyable personne en un sorcier présentable, finisse à la poubelle. A l'évidence, c'était une erreur, et je crois que ce truc de 'réunir les maisons' est juste merdique. C'est trop tard pour ce genre de chose. Ce bal était juste la première partie d'un de vos plan, n'est-ce pas ? » Il regarda le directeur. « Eh bien, je refuse d'y participer. Maintenant je vais dans ma chambre et si quelqu'un me dérange, je lui jetterai un sort qui l'empêchera de marcher correctement pendant un mois ! » Sur ce, il se retourna et sorti en trombe de la salle.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore, s'attendant à le trouver en colère ou peiné, enfin rien de ce qu'il vit. Le vieil homme souriait, et pas juste un peu. D'une oreille à l'autre, comme si c'était Noël et qu'il avait gagné le jackpot. Était-il possible qu'il eut planifié tout ça ?

Draco claqua la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Son cœur battait la chamade. Personne ne lui disait non ! Même s'il s'agissait de Potter et que la question était insensé. Comment avait-il osé ?

Il voulait hurler, mais un Malfoy n'hurle pas sans avoir une bonne raison. Et il n'en avait aucune. Cela le déroutait et commençait à lui donner la migraine.

Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. A cet instant, le plan de Blaise semblait être une _très _bonne idée. Il se vengerait de Potter pour l'avoir humilié comme ça. Et ce serait très amusant.

« Tout compte fait, ça s'est bien passé. » marmonna Ron.

« Assez pour mettre un terme au regroupement des maisons. » Dean donnait des coups de pieds dans un des banderoles qui était tombée, attendant qu'Harry sorte de sa torpeur.

« Il m'a demandé de danser avec lui ? Il passe beaucoup trop de temps dans les cachots, les émanations de la salle des potions ont du lui endommager le cerveau. »

Blaise, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté la salle, marcha vers Harry avec un sourire satisfait, « Tu te trompes complètement, Potter. » Si Draco ne voulait pas mettre son plan à exécution, il allait le faire pour lui. « Il se trouve que je sais que Draco t'apprécie pas mal. »

« Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, je viens juste de manger du gâteau. » dit Ron avec écoeurement.

Harry n'y croyait pas une seconde, « La seule chose qu'il y ait entre Malfoy et moi, c'est de la pure haine. Et c'est tout ce qu'il y aura jamais. »

« Es-tu en train de dire que tu n'as jamais pensé à lui autrement qu'à un rival ? Que tu n'as jamais imaginé _être_ avec lui ? »

« Jamais. » répondit Harry, son cœur s'accélérant légèrement. Que se passait-il ? Tout ça ne pouvait pas arrivé !

Blaise sourit intérieurement, « J'en suis sûr. » Il soupira et ajouta, « Je t'ai dis la vérité, Potter. Peut-être que tu pourrais être un petit peu plus gentil avec lui. La prochaine fois, tu pourrais l'inviter à danser, qu'en penses-tu ? » Il se mit à rire et sortit de la Grande Salle.

Draco n'allait pas apprécier qu'il ait raconté ce genre de salades à Potter, mais il le remercierait sûrement lorsqu'il verrait les dégâts que cela va causer à la vie sociale du Survivant. Il pouvait déjà voir les gros titres : Harry Potter se fait jeter par le Futur Mangemort.


	5. Tout ce que je t'ordonne !

**NdA** : Je possède des chaussettes dépareillées et un peut trop de frères et soeurs. Bien que j'adorerais pouvoir ajouter Harry Potter à la longue liste de choses que j'ai en ma possession, cela n'arrivera jamais.

**NdT** : Je ne possède rien. Les personnages sont à _JKR_ et l'histoire à _Crosstitches_.

* * *

« Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami et tout, mais si tu continues à fixer la fouine comme ça, je vais devoir te jeter un sort pour t'obliger à fermer les yeux. Surtout que j'essaye de manger. » dit Ron en désignant son petit déjeuner.

Harry se força à détourner son regard de Malfoy vers le rouquin, « Ron, et si Malfoy m'aimait vraiment ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ron fit une grimace, « Alors, on devrait se renseigner pour changer d'école. »

« Oh Ron, voyons. » soupira Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en secouant la tête, « Vous deux êtes vraiment stupides. Harry, tu devrais plutôt penser à t'entraîner au Quidditch. Tu as un match contre Serpentard demain. »

Celui-ci acquiesça, s'obligeant à ne pas lever les yeux de son assiette. « Oui, tu as raison. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, vieux. On reparlera de ce transfert d'école une fois qu'elle aura remis le nez dans ces bouquins. » Ron se mit à rire tandis qu'Hermione tentait de lui donner un coup sur l'épaule. Harry replongea dans ses oeufs qu'il poussait distraitement avec sa fourchette.

Si Malfoy avait réellement un quelconque béguin pour lui, alors il ne voyait qu'un seul moyen d'y remédier. Rester le plus loin possible de lui.

--

« Okay, bien travaillé. Torrel, essaye de travailler ton esquive. Si ce foutu cognard continue de t'avoir, nous allons finir par manquer d'un batteur. » Harry laissa partir l'équipe puis marcha jusqu'au centre du terrain de Quidditch. Des heures et des heures d'entraînements et il n'y avait toujours aucun progrès. Peut-être qu'il existait un sort pour ce genre de choses ?

« On s'inquiète à propos du match de demain, _Potter_ ? » Harry sursauta et se retourna face au prince de glace, qui se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui.

« Malfoy ! Euh … Salut … Je veux dire … » Il montra le château d'un geste tremblant, « Je dois rejoindre Hermione, on a un devoir de Soins aux créatures magiques. Je dois aller étudier, tu vois. Hemmm … ouais … à plus. » Il voulut se mettre à courir mais fut agrippé violemment par l'épaule et jeté au sol.

« Potter, je ne suis pas né d'hier. Aucun de vous n'a Soin aux créatures magiques. » Le blond regardait Harry de toute sa hauteur en souriant dédaigneusement. « Donc dis-moi encore une fois où est-ce que tu courais comme ça ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir, Malfoy ? » Harry se releva et essuya l'herbe collé à ses habits, « Tu t'intéresse soudain à ce que je fais de mes journées ? »

Draco haussa les épaules, « Et si c'était le cas ? »

Harry grimaça, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il espérait. « Et bien dans ce cas-là, je te dirais de dégager parce ce ne sont foutrement pas tes affaires. »

Le Serpentard sentit sa colère exploser, « Très bien ! Sale petit insupportable … »

« J'adorerai rester et t'écouter m'insulter, Malfoy, mais certains d'entre nous ont des amis qui veulent passer du temps avec eux, donc si ça ne te dérange pas. » Il poussa l'adolescent furieux hors de son chemin et courut jusqu'au château.

Draco serrait les points, « Stupide Potter. » Il baissa les yeux et vit que ce dernier avait oublié son balai au milieu du stade. Voilà qui allait être utile au Serpentard.

--

« Arrogant petit … »

« Harry ! » Hermione arrivait vers lui en courant. « Tous les autres ont sortis de l'entraînement il y a un moment. Où étais-tu passé ? »

Harry grommela, « J'essayais de me débarrasser d'une stupide petite fouine. Il y a un sérieux problème de rongeur dans cette école, tu sais. Je devrais en parler à Rusard, il accepterait peut-être de me prêter Miss Teigne. »

« Je présume que l'entraînement ne s'est pas très bien passé. »

« Oh si, l'entraînement, ça allait. Ça aurait pu être une très bonne journée en fait, si Malfoy ne s'était pas pointé. » dit-il en allant vers la table des Gryffondors.

Ron était assis, jouant au échec sorcier avec Neville qui apparemment, ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait dans le jeu, « Salut Harry, on se demandait où tu étais. Échec, Neville. »

« Désolé, j'ai été retenu. »

« Par qui ? »

A ce moment là, comme par hasard, Draco se précipita dans la pièce, arborant un air plutôt suffisant selon Harry, « Potter, tu as oublié quelque chose sur le terrain de Quidditch. » Il s'arrêta en face du Griffondor et sourit, "Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes affaires."

« De quoi tu parles, Malfoy ? » grommela Ron.

« De son balai. Un Éclair de feu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et laissa sa machoire tomber sous la surprise, « Rends le Malfoy ! » Harry avait un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu en disant ces mots. Unsentiment datant de la première année.

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est apparemment pas très important pour toi vu que tu l'a laissé dehors, dans l'herbe mouillée. Non, je crois que je peux en faire un bien meilleur usage. »

« Sale petit … » Ron fulminait, la seule chose qui le retenait était les regards implorants d'Hermione. Elle espérait que ça ne se transforme pas en un violent combat pour une fois.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer, ce balai avait été un cadeau de Sirius, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour récupérer ce balai. »

Draco sourit, « D'habitude, je ne négocie pas ce genre de chose mais comme tu es le survivant et tout ça, je crois que je vais faire une exception. Maintenant, laisses-moi réfléchir. » Il fit semblant d'y penser durant quelques secondes puis dit hargneusement, « J'ai trouvé. D'accord Potter, je vais te rendre ton balai miteux. Mais tu devra faire tout ce que je te dis pendant deux semaines. »

Ron se tourna vers Harry, « Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Il y a des tas d'autres balais, Harry. Nous pouvons aller t'en acheter un autre à Pré-au-lard. »

Le Griffondor secoua la tête, « Non, ce ne serait pas pareil. » Il serra les poings et baissa les yeux, « C'est d'accord, mais Hermione devra établir un document que nous signerons, afin que tu ne puisses pas de te défiler. »

Draco se mit à rire, « Voyons Potter. Quand t'ai-je déjà menti ? »

Harry se glaça sur place. La guerre était déclenchée.


	6. A malin

**NdA** : J'ai en ce moment même un rhume et plusieurs boites de mouchoirs en ma possession mais hélas, aucun Harry Potter en vue.

**NdT** : Je ne possède rien. Les personnages sont à _JKR_ et l'histoire à _Crosstitches_.

* * *

_Ce contrat concerne Mr Harry Potter et Mr Malfoy._

_Mr Potter doit accomplir toutes les tâches imposées par Mr Malfoy. Aucune de ses tâches ne devra s'avérer dangereuse ou risquée pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Si Mr Potter refuse de remplir l'un des ordre donné, il se verra transformer en souris pendant trois jours. Si Mr Malfoy ne retourne pas l'Éclair de feu à Mr Potter à la fin de son service, il recevra le même châtiment. Ce contrat prend effet pour deux semaines, n'incluant pas le temps qui peut être passé en tant que souris._

_Signé --_

Harry se crispait à mesure qu'il lisait le contrat, « Tout ce que tu me demandes. »

Draco lui sourit, « Pendant deux semaines. »

« Mais rien de dangereux. » ajouta Hermione, « Si l'un de vous brise ce contrat, alors vous serez changé en souris pendant trois jours, puis vous reviendrez à votre forme initiale. Lorsque vous vous retransformerez, vous devrez continuez selon le contrat. Les trois jours ne seront pas décomptés des deux semaines. Vous avez compris ? »

« Hermione, l'un de tes meilleurs amis est sur le point de devenir l'esclave de Malfoy, et tu te comportes comme une putain de secrétaire. » râla Harry en s'adossant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Hermione lui tendit une plume, « Je déteste avoir à te dire ça mais si tu n'avais pas été si négligent, tu n'en serais pas là. »

Harry lui arracha la plume des mains et signa le papier, Malfoy ayant déjà fait de même depuis un moment.

Malfoy eut un sourire satisfait, « Eh bien, voilà. » ajouta-t-il tandis que Harry se terrait un peu plus dans son siège.

-- Jour 1 …

Harry décida rapidement que même s'il devait faire tout ce que Malfoy lui disait, il essaierait de trouver des lacunes dans le contrat. Cela se révéla assez facile car le blond ne lui donnait pas d'instructions vraiment précises.

« Harry, va nettoyer la salle commune. » fut la première directive reçue par le Griffondor et après quelques jurons, il s'en alla aussitôt vers sa propre salle commune et ramassa quelques chaussettes qui traînaient sur le sol. Draco fini pas répéter son ordre cinq fois de plus avant d'être tellement frustré qu'il repartit dans son dortoir en tempêtant.

Durant le déjeuner, Harry avait été ordonné de servir Draco, ainsi que le reste de ses amis de Serpentard. Harry marchait autour de la table en portant un plateau de fruit, posant un seul petit morceau dans chaque assiette. Bien entendu, Malfoy n'apprécia pas cela non plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Le blond avait serré les poings, essayant de rester cool, mais échouant lamentablement.

« Je sers les Serpentards. » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

A ce moment là, presque toute la Grande Salle les observait, même Dumbledore qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Alors, donne leur de vraies portions, feignasse … »

« Mais ce sont de vraies portions. » acquiesça Harry, se rappelant ses propres portions lorqu'il vivait chez les Dursley. « Quel est le problème ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu te goinfres. »

Malfoy était sur le point d'éclater quand l'un des troisième année l'arrêta, « Draco, laisse tomber. On peut se servir nous-même. » Le visage du Prince des Serpentard pris à ce moment là une belle couleur rouge.

Harry du se mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire, « Il semblerait que tout le monde ne soit pas aussi paresseux que toi Malfoy. »

« La ferme, Potter ! » dit-il en repoussant sa chaise. « C'est complètement ridicule. » ajouta-t-il avant de sortir de la Grande Salle en courant.

Blaise se gratta le menton, « Le pauvre. » Il eut un sourire de dédain envers Harry, « Tu es si méchant, Potter. »

Harry souleva un sourcil, « Je suis celui qui est à ses ordres et c'est lui 'le pauvre'? »

« Il ne sait simplement pas comment se comporter avec toi. »

Harry grommela, « Même si c'était le cas, il finirait quand même par être un sale enfoiré. De toute façon, je te l'ai déjà dit, je déteste Malfoy. »

« Si tu le dis. » soupira Blaise avant de retourner à son repas.

Harry serra les dents et se retourna brusquement, « Saloperies de Serpentards. »

--

Draco s'écroula sur son lit. C'était la deuxième fois que Potter l'embarrassait en public. Ce stupide survivant avait toujours été un sacré emmerdeur.

Le troisième année qui lui s'était interposé dans la Grande Salle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui, « J'essayais seulement d'éviter une bagarre. »

Draco lui lança un regard glacial, « Mais tu as finis par l'aider à m'humilier ! »

« C'est de ta faute. »

« _Quoi_ ? » hurla le blond.

« Ne le laisse pas t'avoir. Il le fait exprès, et pour ma part, je n'aimerai pas que Potter essaye de me ridiculiser. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'aime ça ? Je devrais juste lui rendre sa saleté de balai. »

Le troisième année se pencha en avant, « Non, tu n'as pas à faire ça. » Draco grimaça. « Je suis sérieux. Sois seulement plus précis quand tu lui dis de faire quelque chose. Si j 'étais toi, je lui demanderai de faire un truc bien embarrassant pour être quitte. »

Draco y réfléchit pendant un moment, puis esquissa lentement un sourire, « Pas seulement embarrassant,' rajouta-t-il, 'je vais le détruire. »

Il congédia le jeune Serpentard d'un geste de la main, puis tira des morceaux de parchemins du tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il allait avoir besoin de faire une liste.


	7. Malin et demi

**NdA** : Le seul Harry Potter que je possède est le dessin qui se trouve sur la couverture de mes bouquins.

**NdT** : Je ne possède rien. Les personnages sont à _JKR_ et l'histoire à _Crosstitches_.

* * *

Après trois heures d'écriture, Draco arriva finalement à la fin de sa liste et hocha la tête. Ça allait être vraiment drôle. La liste était organisée de telle sorte que Potter avait des tâches spécifiques à faire pour chaque jour. Le blond avait même fait lire sa liste à Blaise pour être sûr que le balafré n'y trouve aucune faille.

Ce dernier, qui avait passé la dernière heure étendu dans le lit de Draco, se mit à bailler et secoua la tête, « Draco, il est presque minuit. Est-ce que tu compte faire cette chose que nous aimons tous appeler _dormir_, un jour ou l'autre ? »

Le blond sourit et tourna la tête vers son ami, « Pas tout de suite, il me reste encore quelque chose à faire. »

Blaise soupira, « Eh bien, moi je vais me coucher. » Il sauta du lit et se dirigea vers le sien.

« Blaise. » Le garçon s'arrêta et se retourna lentement, « Ne parles plus à Harry quand je ne suis pas là. » ajouta le Prince des Serpentards avant de retourner à ses affaires, son ami restant debout au milieu de la chambre à le fixer.

Dans la tour de Griffondor, Harry était également éveillé et il cogitait. Il était bien évident que Malfoy, bien que ce ne soit pas une lumière, n'allait pas se faire avoir de nouveau. Cela signifiait que Harry allait devoir payer considérablement pour avoir embarrasser le blond.

Hermione avait insisté que le fait que Malfoy n'avait pas le droit de faire quelque chose de trop horrible. Ron, quant à lui, pensait qu'il devait simplement aller voir le blond au milieu de la nuit, et en finir avec toute cette histoire. Aucun des deux n'étaient d'une grande aide.

Harry enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller et gémit. Ça allait être une longue journée.

--

Quand Harry descendit finalement prendre son petit déjeuner, Malfoy, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle était pratiquement les seuls restants dans la Grande Salle. Hermione et Ron avait déjà du aller en cours de Potions. Il s'approcha de Malfoy et soupira, « Okay, je sais que tu as quelque chose de fourbe de prévu, alors finissons-en. »

Draco se crispa, il avait espéré que Harry ne se doute de rien, « Bien. » Il tira la liste de sa poche et lui tendit, « Voilà. Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de contourner les ordres qu'il y a sur cette liste, j'ai été _extrêmement_ précis. »

Harry lut la liste d'un bout à l'autre et eut l'impression qu'une tonne de briques lui tombait dessus, « Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! »

Blaise se mit à rire, « Je t'avais dis de ne pas être si impoli. »

« La ferme, Blaise ! » claqua Malfoy avant de se tourner vers Harry, « Trois tâches pour chaque jour. Ensuite, il y aura aussi tout ce que j'aurai envie que tu fasses et qui n'est pas écrit. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! » protesta Harry.

« Tu le peux et tu va le faire. Il me semble que la première instruction est écrit sous la date d'aujourd'hui. Tu devrais probablement commencer par ça. » Il sourit, « Et à partir de maintenant, Potter, tu devras m'appeler par mon prénom. »

« Alors là, tu peux crever ! »

« Voyons Potter, tu ne voudrais pas te transformer en une petite souris, n'est-ce pas ? » Il s'approcha, « J'attends que la première chose sois faite d'ici le cours de potion. »

Harry serra les dents, « Et comment suis-je supposé faire ça, _Draco_ ? Je n'ai aucun … »

Le blond se mit à rire et s'avança encore, « Eh bien, tu ferais mieux d'en trouver. »

--

Hermione soupira et regarda une nouvelle fois en direction de la porte, « Mais où est passé Harry ? Rogue va nous enlever des points s'il est en retard. »

Ron haussa les épaules, « La fouine lui est probablement tombé dessus. » Ron tapota son bureau, « Ce cher Blaise n'est pas là non plus. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, Ronald ! Je t'ais déjà dit que nous ne sommes pas parlés depuis le bal. » Elle ferma son livre d'un coup sec, se leva et alla s'asseoir deux tables plus loin, « Tu es tellement idiot parfois ! »

Le rouquin posa sa tête sur le bureau et jeta un coup d'œil à la porte ; il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami entrer dans la salle, « Harry ! Bon sang, mais c'est quoi ce truc que tu portes ? »

Harry s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami en essayant d'ignorer les petits rires qui commençaient à se faire entendre dans la classe, « Draco. » répondit-il simplement.

« Draco ? » Le roux se recula et fixa son ami avec consternation.

« Ne me demandes rien. » lui grogna Harry.

« La proposition du changement d'école est toujours ouverte, mon vieux. » Lorsqu'il observa de plus près ce que portait son ami, Ron dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire comme le reste de la classe. Harry était vêtu d'un chemisier rose avec un énorme cœur violet sur le devant, un jean délavé et une paire de tongs bleues. Les lentilles de contactes du soir du bal étaient manifestement réutilisées car, une fois de plus, Harry n'avait pas ses lunettes. Ron trouvait cela vraiment embarrassant même pour lui, et il n'était pourtant pas celui qui portait les habits.

« Ce n'est même pas le pire. » marmonna Harry, tout en essayant d'arranger sa robe de sorcier, de manière à cacher sa nouvelle tenue.

Hermione, qui était restée assise en se mordant les lèvres depuis que son ami était entré, parla enfin, « Où as-tu trouvé ces vêtements, Harry ? »

« J'ai du courir partout pour demander à des filles s'il elles voulaient bien me prêter des habits. La liste disait que je n'avais le droit d'utiliser aucun sort. »

« La liste ? » demandèrent Hermione et Ron d'une même voix.

Harry tira le maudit bout de parchemin de sa poche et leur tendit, « Hermione, si je n'avais pas peur de me retrouver changé en souris, je l'aurais tué. »

Les deux amis de Harry lurent la liste en silence pendant quelques minutes puis lui rendirent. Ron fit craquer ses articulations et se leva d'un air décidé, « Partons à la chasse au rongeur ! »

Hermione le tira en arrière, « Ron, calmes-toi. » Elle se tourna vers Harry, « C'est allé un peu trop loin. Nous devrions juste aller voir Dumbledore et lui demander d'annuler le sort que j'ai jeté sur le contrat. »

« Non, si on fait ça, je ne récupèrerai jamais mon balai ! »

« Dumbledore peut te le ramener si tu lui expliques ce qui s'est passé." Hermione secoua la tête, « Nous aurions du aller le voir dès le début. »

« Malfoy l'aurait sûrement détruit, et c'est également ce qu'il se passera si nous allons chez Dumbledore maintenant. » Harry se pencha et posa sa tête sur son bureau, « Je dois faire toutes ces choses et c'est entièrement de ta faute. »

Les yeux d'Hermine s'agrandirent, « Ma faute ? »

« Ouais ! Si tu n'avais pas mis ce putain de sort sur le contrat, je n'en serais pas là ! »

« Et si tu faisais plus attention à tes affaires, tu ne serais pas dans cette position ! »

« Donc, tu es d'accord avec Malfoy ? »

Elle allait rétorquer sèchement lorsqu'un rire éclata derrière eux, « Ah, Potter, tu es vraiment mignonne ! » Draco était appuyé sur la table la plus proche, complètement écroulé de rire.

« Attends que je te te mette la main dessus, Malfoy ! » explosa Ron.

Une fois de plus, Hermione le tira en arrière, « Ce ne sont pas tes histoires, Ron. Harry a passé le marché et maintenant il doit assumer. »

Harry était sur le point de lui hurler dessus lorsque Rogue entra à toute vitesse et courut presque, au devant de la salle. Il jeta une pile de livre sur son bureau et ouvrit le placard où se trouvait ses fournitures, avant de remarquer Harry, « Mr Potter, pourquoi êtes-vous vêtu de la sorte ? »

Harry croisa les bras sur la poitrine et jeta un coup d 'œil à Malfoy, « Parce qu'un petit rat me l'a ordonné. »

* * *

**NdT** : Cette fic de **CrosStitches** comporte 12 chapitres et une suite est également en cours d'écriture. :-D


	8. Les Serpentards complotent

**NdA** : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**NdT** : Je ne possède rien. Les personnages sont à _JKR_ et l'histoire à _Crosstitches_.

* * *

Le reste de la journée de Harry se déroula avec les élèves qui se moquaient de lui et Hermione qui l'ignorait. Ron passa le plus clair de son temps avec Harry, précisant à tous les jeunes élèves qui passaient de dégager et rappelant à son ami que les deux autres tâches n'avaient pas à être accomplies avant la nuit.

Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, Harry avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, « Ron, je ne peux pas manger avec toi, aujourd'hui. »

Le rouquin le regarda et secoua la tête, « Comme tu veux. »

« Je ne veux pas aller m'asseoir avec lui ! » Il serra les poings tout en essayant de garder son calme. Après la journée qu'il venait d'avoir, il était très irritable.

Ron se contenta d'acquiescer, « Je sais. Je serais là-bas avec 'Mione ! »

Il savait que Ron n'essayait pas de le contrarier, et c'était probablement dû au fait qu'il avait eu une mauvaise journée, mais à ce moment-là, il trouvait le rouquin très agaçant. Malfoy était assis et discutait comme avec les autres Serpentards comme si de rien n'était, quand Harry s'approcha finalement de sa table.

Malfoy lui sourit, « Tu a passé une bonne journée, Potter ? »

« Merveilleuse. » marmonna-t-il.

« Bien. Tu peux circuler. » Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine, « J'ai décidé que te garder pour moi tout seul n'était pas très juste. »

Harry souleva un sourcil, « Quoi ? »

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire est qu'à partir de maintenant, tu devras également faire ce que te dirons Blaise, Pansy et Tal. Bien entendu, je pourrais annuler tout ce qu'il t'ordonne si je ne suis pas d'accord mais autrement, tu es à leur disposition. »

« Pas question ! Ce que j'ai signé m'oblige à faire ce que seulement toi me dis, pas ta bande de Serpentards stupide et prétentieuse."

« Oui, je sais, voilà pourquoi _je_ te dis que désormais, tu devras également faire ce qu'ils t'ordonnent. » Il se pencha, « Maintenant, n'aurais-tu pas une liste de corvée à accomplir ? »

Il l'aurait étouffé immédiatement si Dumbledore ne s'était pas levé et avait réclamé le silence au même moment. Harry se laissa tombé à côté de Blaise et de quelqu'un qu'il supposait être Tal. Il s'agissait du même étudiant de troisième année qui avait dit à Malfoy de se calmer la veille.

Le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge et commença son discours, « Après m'être entretenu avec les autres professeurs, j'ai décidé que nous allions continué nos efforts dans l'unité des maisons. » Tous les élèves se mirent à râler et semblèrent s'enfoncer un peu plus dans leur siège, « Il y aura donc un autre bal, et j'exigerai de vous que vous y assistiez avec la même personne qu'auparavant. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, tous les étudiants que nous verrons ne faire aucun effort pour apprendre à connaître leur partenaire de la soirée seront soumis à une retenue, où il devront nettoyer l'école du sol au plafond chaque nuit pendant trois semaines. »

A ce stade, la plupart des élèves se plaignaient carrément et étaient sur le point de tomber de leurs chaises.

Le vieux professeur, tout en gardant le sourire, continua, « Un fois encore, j'espère que cela rassemblera les maisons de Poudlard. » Il bu une gorgée de son verre avant de se rasseoir, « Merci. »

Harry resta quelques instants bouche bée à fixer le directeur, avant de se taper la tête sur la table. Pourquoi tout le monde était après lui cette année ?

Les deux dernières choses de la liste n'étaient pas vraiment embarrassantes mais plutôt suicidaires. La première consistait à forcer le placard des réserves de Rogue pour échanger les étiquettes se trouvant sur les bouteilles, et la seconde ordonnait d'aller à la bibliothèque et de jeter un sort qui rendrait impossible l'ouverture de tout les livres de celle-ci.

Harry s'était rendu compte un peu plus tôt que toutes les choses écrites sur la liste avait un lien entre elle et les deux tâches qu'il allait accomplir menait vers quelque chose dont il n'était pas sûr de se remettre.

Avant qu'il ne parte, il avait dit à Ron qu'il devait descendre parler à Malfoy. Hermione était toujours en colère après lui et ne se rappelait probablement même pas ce qui se trouvait sur la liste donc il ne prit pas la peine d'aller lui parler.

Pendant qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, sa baguette à la main, il envisagea même d'éviter des difficultés à Voldemort en se supprimant là, tout de suite.

--

Tal traversait les cachots rapidement et silencieusement. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait : du contrôle sur les actions de Potter. La prochaine partie du plan serait plutôt facile. Il avait juste besoin de faire très attention à ce que Malfoy ne le voie pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, Tal ? » Ce dernier sursauta en voyant Blaise qui se frottait les yeux et baillant.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. » La main posée sur la poitrine,il essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur.

« J'attendais Draco dans la salle commune et je me suis endormi. Il est en colère contre moi en ce moment. »

Tal réprima l'envie de pousser un soupir, « Oh vraiment, et pourquoi donc ? »

« J'ai essayé de pousser Potter à le draguer, pour embarrasser ce petit crétin. » Il secoua la tête, « Mais il l'a découvert. »

Tal ricana et fit craquer ses articulations, « Dis moi, de quel crétin est-ce que tu parles Blaise ? Les deux sont connus pour répondre à cette description. »

Blaise se mit à rire, « Qu'est-ce _tu_ fait debout de toute manière ? »

Tal allait l'ignorer quand une idée le frappa, « Hey Blaise, que dirais-tu si je t'aidais ? »

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que sa question était une fois de plus évitée, « M'aider à quoi ? »

« A ce que Potter drague Draco. Enfin, dans ce cas-là, ce serait plutôt le contraire. »

Blaise le fixa et le troisième année se mit à rire tout en expliquant son plan. C'était parfait. Tout se déroulait exactement prévu.


	9. Oups !

**NdA** : Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

**NdT** : Je ne possède rien. Les personnages sont à _JKR_ et l'histoire à _Crosstitches_.

* * *

Le professeur Rogue distribuait les ingrédients de la nouvelle potion à ses élèves, tout en expliquant la marche à suivre, « C'est une potion très simple. Je suppose que vous pourrez _tous_ vous en sortir. » Il posa ses yeux sur Harry et Neville, « Ou tout du moins, je l'espère. » Harry soupira et se tassa un peu plus dans son siège. La journée ne se déroulait pas très bien. Pas qu'il avait vu la vie en rose ces derniers temps mais pour une quelconque raison, aujourd'hui était pire que tout. Peut-être était-ce le fait que Ron l'ai laissé tomber pour Hermione, ou alors le fait qu'il portait encore des vêtements pour filles. Mais plus probablement, il devait s'agir du fait que la deuxième partie du plan de Draco, Faire de la vie de Harry un enfer, allait démarrer.

Il tira sa robe de sorcier un peu plus sur sa tenue : un jean moulant noir taille basse, et un tee-shirt assorti avec un lutin souriant sur l'épaule. Rogue lui donna brutalement ses ingrédients pour la potion et continua son chemin.

Nevilla trouva plus prudent de lire le texte de la potion contrairement à Harry qui versait et mélangeait tous les ingrédients ensemble, essayant d'ignorer les ricanements provenant de l'endroit où se trouvait la fouine blonde et Blaise. Il se vengerait pour ça un jour.

Rogue marcha jusqu'à son bureau et s'y assit, afin de pouvoir surveiller toute la classe. Il ne s'écoula pas longtemps avant qu'il ne remarque que le cours ne se déroulait pas de la manière prévue, et Harry se mit à respirer péniblement alors que le professeur s'était levé et se déplaçait rapidement d'une table à l'autre, un air perplexe sur le visage. Ce dernier vérifia les étiquettes de ses bouteilles de produits et secoua la tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le professeur jeta un regard hargneux vers Ron avant de poser avec force une petite bouteille contenant de la poudre d'aile de fée sur la table, faisant sursauter toute la salle, « Arrêtez tout ! » Harry déglutina et accéléra le mouvement. Il devait absolument finir la potion et en récupérer un échantillon.

« Harry, Rogue a dit d'arrêter ! » supplia doucement Neville.

« Mr Potter, je vous ai ordonner d'arrêter ! » Rogue se précipita vers lui et lui lança un regard furieux.

« Dé … désolé professeur. »

Le professeur de potions leva un sourcil puis se tourna vers le reste de la classe, « Il y a un problème avec les ingrédients. Je souhaitais que vous fassiez une simple potion calmante et il semblerait que vous vous retrouviez finalement avec une sorte de potion d'extase. » Il fixa le liquide rose qui bouillonnait dans le chaudron de Harry. Il ne manquait plus qu'un ingrédient …

Dans son dos, Malfoy ricanait, « Peut-être que vos bouteilles de potions ont été mélangés, _Professeur_. »

Rogue tressaillit, « Il ne fait évidement aucun doute que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans mon placard à réserves, Mr Malfoy, et je découvrirais qui, une fois que je me serai débarrassé de ce … désordre que vous avez créé. »

Il se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe et tira un seau de dessous son bureau, « Venez verser vos potions dans ce seau, puis vous pourrez vous rendre à votre prochain cours. J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec le directeur. »

Tout le monde se leva solennellement et amena son chaudron à l'avant de la classe afin de le vider. A peine la potion avait elle touché le fond du seau que celle-ci disparaissait. Harry tournait la tête dans tous les sens afin de trouver le dernier ingrédient de sa potion.

« Tu cherches ça , Potter ? » Juste sous ses yeux, Blaise secouait la bouteille contenant la poudre de champignon écrasé dont Harry avait besoin.

« Blaise ! » se lamenta Harry en tendant la main pour attraper le flacon mais en vain.

« Je vais te le donner mais en échange, je veux que tu me remplisses une fiole de ta potion. »

Harry grinça des dents, il n'avait pas le temps de discuter, « Okay, maintenant donne-le moi. » Blaise lui tendit l'ingrédient et attendit qu'il finisse sa potion. Une fois celle-ci finie, une bouffée de fumée rose en forme de cupidon et aux parfums fleuris se dispersa dans les airs.

Rogue remonta la salle à grandes enjambées et s'arrêta devant Harry, sa bouche plissée dans une moue de dégoût « Que croyez-vous être en train de faire, Mr Potter ? » siffla-t-il.

Blaise en profita pour s'approcher du chaudron et se remplir une petite bouteille de la potion que Harry tenta de lui arracher mais Blaise parvint à s'échapper et courut jusqu'au fond de la classe, renversant plusieurs chaudrons sur son chemin. Harry vit alors la scène se dérouler au ralenti.

Le potion de Harry se renversa sur Neville, Ron se pencha en avant afin de l'éviter tandis que Hermione glissait sur une flaque provenant du chaudron renversé d'un poufsouffle et que Rogue trébuchait, se cognant à un des bureaux pour finir par tomber à la renverse.

Oups.

--

Tous les élèves furent transportés en urgence à l'infirmerie. Ron déblatérait sur comment Pansy était devenue incroyablement jolie tandis que Hermione le suivait, tel un chien égaré cherchant de l'affection, et Neville gloussait en faisant de petits signes à Blaise, qui se terrait au fond de l'infirmerie.

Heureusement, Harry avait échappé aux flux des potions d'amours ratées. Mais il n'échappa hélas pas à la fureur de Rogue. Deux mois de détentions plus une corvée de nettoyage de Poudlard du sol au plafond pendant deux semaines.

Il s'avéra finalement que seulement cinq personnes avait été contaminées : Dean, Ron, Neville, Hermione et un poufsouffle. Le reste des élèves fut renvoyé de l'infirmerie. Harry se traîna jusqu'à la Grande salle pour déjeuner, étant donné qu'il venait de passé trois heures à l'infirmerie et qu'il mourrait de faim. Il espérait qu'avec un peu de chance, Malfoy ne l'ennuierai pas sur sa tâche ratée.

Le plan était de finir une potion d'amour et dans glisser quelques gouttes dans le verre de Rogue durant le dîner tout en s'assurant que la première personne qu'il verrait soit Dumbledore. Après cela, ils auraient voulu trouver un remède à la librairie mais tous les livres auraient été collé et cela aurait donc pris plus de temps pour régler le problème. Mais bien entendu, tous cela s'était retourné contre lui … ou du moins, c'est-ce qu'il crut.

Pendant ce temps-là, Tal se trouvait dans le grande salle, versant de la potion volée par Blaise dans le verre de Draco. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

--

Draco se laissa tomber sur son siège à la table des Serpentards. Cela avait pris tellement de temps pour déméler le problème survenu en cours de potions que maintenant, la salle était pleine à craquer. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et frotta ses tempes.

Tal s'assit en face de lui, « Alors, les choses ne déroulent pas très bien ? »

"Je te déteste."

Tal sourit, « Là, c'est ta glycémie qui parle, mange quelque chose. »

Le blond grimaça mais commença à se servir des petites portions de nourriture dans son assiette. Habituellement, il n'obéissait pas aux ordres comme ça, spécialement lorsqu'il venait d'étudiants plus jeunes que lui, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Tout était de la faute de Potter ! On pouvait faire confiance au balafré pour foirer son plan parfait.

Il ne restait qu'à attendre que ce dernier vienne déjeuner.

--

Blaise attendait à l'entrée de la Grande Salle quand Harry arriva finalement en ronchonnant. Il l'attira sur le côté, « Hey Potter, t'as fait du bon boulot ! »

Harry plissa les lèvres et tenta de remonter son jean taille basse du plus qu'il put, « Barre-toi ! »

Blaise se mit à rire, « Draco a trouvé le cours de potion désopilant ! Il a dit que c'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait prévu et il voudrait te donner une sorte de récompense. »

« Eh bien dis-lui d'aller se faire voir parce que je vais aller parler Dumbledore. »

Blaise se mit à s'affoler légèrement et il commença à pousser le Griffondor coléreux vers Draco, « Allez, viens voir ! »

Dès que Tal les vit arriver, il tendit le verre contenant la potion à Draco, « Bois ça ! »

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » lui répondit-il en le regardant méchamment.

Tal réfléchit rapidement et dit, « Un nouveau jus de fruits, je crois. Ça a un drôle de goût, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que c'est ? »

« Et pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ? » Il devenait de plus en plus en colère à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Peut-être devrait-il trouver une excuse pour rester dans les cachots pour le reste de la semaine.

« Allez, goûte. C'est _délicieux_. » gémit Tal.

« Est-ce que tu vas la fermer si je bois ? »

« Ouais, si tu veux, maintenant avale ça ! »

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire. » Draco attrapa son gobelet et le fit tournoyer quelques fois.

Blaise se rapprochait avec Harry et Tal eut l'impression que son cœur ralentissait.

Alors que Harry se trouvait juste derrière Draco, celui-ci porta le gobelet à ses lèvres.

A peine le liquide fut entré dans sa bouche que Tal se jeta sous la table et Blaise poussa Harry sur le blond. Draco leva les yeux et sentit son cœur se serrer alors que sa tête se mettait à tourner. Harry était … magnifique !

« Sales petits crétins ! Pourquoi vous m'avez jeté sur la table ? » Harry levait les bras au ciel, tout en pestant sur le fait que les Serpentards étaient stupides et à quel point il les détestait tous jusqu'au dernier.

Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de secouer la tête, « Harry ? »

Harry stoppa net et demanda, « Est-ce que tu viens juste de m'appeler par mon prénom ? »

Draco se leva et commença à reculer doucement, « Oh non. »

Harry était complètement perdu, « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ? »

Le blond ne perdit pas plus de temps, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant. Harry se précipita à sa suite. Il était hors de question que le serpentard puisse s'enfuir sans lui accorder la moindre explication sur son comportement ! Tout ceci n'était absolument pas normal.

A peine les deux étaient-ils sortis précipitamment que Tal se rassit et éclata de rire. Blaise, dont le cœur s'était arrêté de battre pendant toute la scène, se jeta sur son siège et s'affala sur la table. Une sieste … il avait besoin d'une sieste.

--

Harry suivit Draco à travers le hall mais le perdit de vue arrivé dans les cachots. Il se mit à le chercher pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que le hall ne commence à se remplir des élèves qui se dirigeait vers leur prochain cours.

Le Griffondor ne voulait pas abandonner si facilement, il esquiva donc les élèves et jeta un coup d'œil dans les placards, espérant y trouver le blond. Une fois tout le monde rentré dans sa salle de classe, Harry, restant seul au milieu du couloir, se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il n'avait pas usé autant d'énergie depuis longtemps.

« Ce n'est pas bien. » Harry leva les yeux vers la voix. Elle n'était pas exigeante ou froide comme il avait l'habitude de l'entendre, mais complètement perdue. Draco se tenait en face de lui, avec un air bizarre sur le visage.

« Je t'ai cherché partout ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es enfui ? » Le blond continuait de le fixer, « Pas de réponse ? Eh bien, que penses-tu de ça ? Je ne ferais plus ce que tu m'ordonnes désormais ! Je vais aller parler à Dumbledore, il va annuler le contrat et tout sera terminé ! Est-ce que tu sais que ça m'a coûté, tout ça ? Mes amis, la moitié de ma santé mentale et une bonne partie de ma dignité. »

Draco l'observait toujours en silence puis dis, « T'as fini ? »

« Je n'ai même pas encore commencé ! Maintenant, dis moi pourquoi tu es sorti en courant de la Grande Salle dès que j'y suis entré ! Et si j'y allais pour te dire quelque chose d'important ? Tu ferais mieux d'avoir une très bonne raison ! » finit-il dans un souffle, attendant une réponse.

Draco se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Harry … ses yeux, son visage, son corps …

« Draco, que … qu'est-ce que tu … »

Le serpentard sortit de sa rêverie et constata que ses mains étaient maintenant posé de chaque côté du visage de son ennemi. Son visage était rendu lisse par la sueur dû à sa course à travers le château, et faisait briller tout son être à la lumière des torches accrochées au mur.

« Reste calme. » Le blond se laissa tomber sur les genoux et se pencha en avant afin de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Pour garder l'équilibre, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de l'adolescent abasourdi. Harry était tellement choqué qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Les lèvres du Serpentard étaient si douces et ses mains …

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Draco et l'attira plus près afin d'intensifier le baiser. C'était mal, il le savait, mais le contact de ses lèvres était si agréable.

« MESSIEURS ! » Harry repoussa Draco avec violence quand il entendit la voix du professeur qu'il détestait le plus.

Draco tourna la tête dans tous les sens, un peu sonné, « Que ... ? »

Harry se frotta la bouche avec sa manche, il ne pouvait PAS venir de rouler un patin à Malfoy ! Jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça ! Il se leva promptement et s'éloigna du mur, « Professeur, je peux vous expliquer ! »

Rogue semblait sur le point d'éclater, « Je ne veux aucune excuses ! Chez le directeur, tout de suite ! » Il souleva Draco et commença à le traîner par les vêtements.

Le blond setortillaiten signe de protestation, « Rogue, vous ne comprenez pas ! »

« Épargnez-moi les détails, par pitié ! »

Harry trébuchait derrière les deux, essayant désespérément de les rattraper, « Attendez ! »

Rogue se retourna, « Comme je viens de vous le dire, je ne veux pas le savoir ! »

Draco continuait toujours de geindre mais cela ne prit qu'une seconde à Harry et Rogue pour se retourner et hurler, « La ferme, Malfoy ! »

Presqu'au même moment, une lumière aveuglante apparue et un bruit sourd retentit, qui fit tomber Rogue et son filleul à la renverse.

Une fois qu'il furent remis du choc, il virent qu'à l'endroit où était Harry une minute auparavant, se trouvait maintenant une petite souris.

Chapitre particulièrement long et difficile à traduire ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop confus ! Enjoy ;-)


	10. Aïe !

**NdA** : Comme vous le savez, je ne possède pas Harry Potter.

**NdT** : Je ne possède rien. Les personnages sont à _JKR_ et l'histoire à _Crosstitches_.

* * *

Rogue était assis, les mains sur ses tempes, se demandant s'il était vraiment nécessaire de mettre le directeur au courant de la situation. S'il le faisait, il était certain que Potter allait récolté d'une retenue, mais d'un autre côté, il aurait tout un tas d'explications à fournir et cela l'ennuyait. Il imaginait déjà la conversation :

_« Professeur, j'ai découvert Mr. Potter et Mr. Malfoy s'embrassant dans le couloir pendant les heures de cours et maintenant Potter s'est transformé en souris. Que devons-nous faire ? »_

Cela sonnait définitivement comme une perte de temps. La meilleure chose à faire serait donc de leur infliger à tous une retenue, notamment à Miss Granger pour avoir créer ce contrat en premier lieu.

Le professeur de potions soupira profondément et regarda la pathétique scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il avait amené les deux élèves dans son bureau afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des étudiants qui étaient maintenant sans surveillance dans sa salle de classe. A voir Malfoy, assis dans un coin de la pièce, les yeux humides prêts à fondre en larme, berçant doucement la souris dans sa main, il se demandait si ce n'était pas une erreur. Le rongeur, quant à lui, semblait très satisfait, exactement comme Potter lorsqu'il prenait l'avantage de la situation.

« Donc, reprenons, Mr Malfoy, vous avez volé le balai de Mr. Potter et l'avait forcé à signer un contrat l'obligeant à vous 'servir' pendant deux semaines, sous peine de ne jamais lui rendre, c'est exact ? »

Le blond caressa la tête de la souris et acquiesça en tremblant, « Oui, monsieur. »

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil au rongeur et plissa les lèvres, "Eh bien, il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je puisse faire jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire soit réglée." Il se leva, se dirigea vers l'adolescent bouleversé et tendit la main, « Donnez-moi la souris, Mr Malfoy, et retournez vers votre classe. Les autres étudiants touchés par la potion d'amour ont également été libéré jusqu'à ce que je finisse de concocter le remède. »

Le blond le regarda comme s'il était devenu complètement fou, « Quoi ? »

« Je vais prendre Potter, le mettre dans une jolie cage et vous allez retourner en cours. » répéta le professeur.

Les yeux gris s'agrandirent de fureur, « Vous ne mettrez pas Harry dans une affreuse cage en fer ! » cria-t-il en serrant l'animal contre sa poitrine. Rogue eut presque l'impression de le voir rougir sous sa fourrure.

« Draco, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces bêtises. Mes élèves sont sans surveillance en ce moment même et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre plus de temps avec vous deux. » Rogue tendit le bras, attrapa brutalement la queue de Potter et la tira vers lui. Mais au grand désarroi de Harry, Draco tira en arrière.

Les deux continuèrent de s'arracher le rongeur pendant un moment, tout en s'envoyant des sorts, jusqu'à ce que Harry en eut assez et mordit avec férocité la main de Rogue. Celui-ci fit un bond en arrière dans un cri, tout en agitant sa main furieusement tandis que Draco laissait tomber la souris agitée sur le sol.

Draco et Rogue se redressèrent et se mirent à courir après la souris. Dans leur course, ils se cognèrent l'un contre l'autre, trébuchèrent et finir par s'étaler sur le sol en pierres froides. Harry quant à lui, était tellement énervé, qu'il s'enfuit hors de la pièce vers l'entrée des cachots.

Rogue réussit à se relever et reprit sa course derrière la souris. La journée allait être longue.

--

Harry s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le pût à travers les couloirs de l'école, tournant à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure, se demandant à la fois de combien serait la retenue dont il allait écoper**, **pourquoi Draco se comportait de manière aussi dérangée et enfin s'il parviendrait à récupérer quelques miettes au moment du dîner car il mourrait littéralement de faim(Et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas facile de conserver le fil de ses pensées quand l'instinct animal essaye constamment de reprendre le dessus.)

Harry descendit précipitamment les escaliers et entra dans la bibliothèque, espérant y trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider, ou sinon pouvoir se cacher momentanément des dingues qui le poursuivaient. La seule chose dont il était sûr est qu'il ne pouvait pas rester une souris pendant trois jours simplement parce que sa langue avait fourché !

« Ça a failli tourner au désastre ! » Harry stoppa net au son de la voix de Blaise. Ne devrait-il pas être en classe ? Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière une des étagères et aperçu Blaise assis en face de Tal, l'air très nerveux, comme s'il venait juste de commettre un délit.

Tal grogna, « Tout était entièrement de ta faute. Heureusement, le plan a fonctionné. »

Harry cligna des yeux, de quel plan parlaient-ils ?

« Le bal est dans une semaine, tu penses que le professeur Rogue aura l'antidote d'ici là ? »

« Pratiquement. Il va commencer à la préparer aussi vite que possible, surtout maintenant que son élève préféré agit comme un ado transi d'amour qui aurait débarqué au pays des Bisounours. »

Blaise tapotait la table avec ses doigts, « C'est tout de même intéressant de le voir dans cet état. » Il se mit à rire, « Finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne idée de lui faire boire cette potion. »

Tal roula des yeux, « Oui, ça l'était. Mais nous n'avons pas encore fini, n'oublie pas ? » Harry écoutait la conversation bouche bée. Tout s'expliquait. La seule raison pour laquelle Draco l'aimait bien était à cause de cette stupide potion.

Le Griffondor avait l'impression qu'un morceau de plomb lui était tombé dessus. Il ne remarqua même pas Miss Teigne avant qu'elle ne débarque devant lui, un air affamé sur le museau comme si elle avait été privée de nourriture pendant tout un mois.

Et merde !

--

Rogue laissa tomber les recherches après une heure et se décida à aller parler à Dumbledore. Il se traîna jusqu'au bureau du Directeur et frappa lourdement à la porte, « Albus ! »

La porte s'ouvrit révélant le vieux sorcier derrière son bureau avec, assis en face de lui, un Harry Potter en chair et en os.

« Potter ? » balbutia Rogue.

Harry était affalé dans un fauteuil et regardait Rogue d'un air mauvais, « Bonjour, _professeur_. »

Dumbledore avait son fameux sourire sur le visage, celui qui s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre, et il fit signe au professeur de potions, « Pas besoin de vous expliquer, Severus, Harry m'a déjà tout raconté après que je l'ai sauvé des griffes d'un chat plutôt affamé dans la bibliothèque. »

Rogue plissa les lèvres, « Je n'ai pas _envoyé _le chat après lui, professeur. »

Le vieil homme secoua la tête, « Non, bien sûr que non, mais nous devons tout de même régler quelques petites choses. Tout d'abord l'annulation du sort jeté sur le contrat, et ensuite nous aurons une très longue discussion avec un étudiant de troisième année répondant au nom de Tal. »

Le regard de Rogue passa du directeur souriant au Griffondor affaibli. Il allait encore perdre son temps avec toutes ces histoires.


	11. Danse avec moi

**NdA** : Harry + Moi Non !

**NdT** : Je ne possède rien. Les personnages sont à _JKR_ et l'histoire à _Crosstitches_.

* * *

Harry sorti l'air furieux mais digne du bureau de Dumbledore et traversa les couloirs. Il aurait du se rendre compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un coup monté. Mais il était vraiment tombé des nues en apprenant que Malfoy n'en était pas l'instigateur.

Tal avait écopé de retenue avec Rogue jusqu'à la fin de l'année et était toujours menacé d'exclusion, Blaise allait devoir s'expliquer avec sa famille ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire; quant à Malfoy, il irait rejoindre la longue liste des élèves touchés par la potion d'amour. Malgré tout ça, Harry restait tout de même sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé.

« Roooooooooooon, s'il te plait ! » Harry leva les yeux et vit Hermione qui courait après Ron.

« 'Mione ? » appela Harry.

Hermione se dirigea vers lui en agitant les bras nerveusement, « Harry, dis à Ron qu'il doit venir avec moi au bal ! »

Ron la foudroya du regard, « Je n'irais pas avec toi ! » Il se tourna vers Harry, « Harry, dis lui que je vais au bal avec Pansy … une fois qu'elle aura accepté de m'accompagner. »

Harry les regarda l'air hébété, « Euh … » Il avait complètement oublié qu'eux aussi avaient été touchés par la potion, « Je déteste avoir à vous dire ça mais nous devons tous garder les mêmes partenaires que nous avions lors du premier bal. » Quoiqu'il n'était plus vraiment sûr de cela étant donné que le compagnon d'Hermione était probablement en train de se faire incinérer à ce moment précis.

Hermione semblait blessée, « Mais ils ne peuvent pas m'éloigner de mon Ron ! » Elle se jeta alors sur le rouquin et le plaqua au sol.

Ron se mit à hurler, « Par Merlin femme, ÔTE TES SALES PATTES DE MOI !! »

Harry s'apprêta à aller aider son ami puis se ravisa, « Vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai pas encore mangé et je meurs de faim donc je crois que je vais vous laisser et aller trouver quelque chose à manger. »

Le duo ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Ron plantait ses ongles sur le sols et rampait, essayant désespérément d'échapper à la poigne vicieuse d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de secours qui l'empêcherait de couler.

Quel bordel !

--

Draco s'appuya sur le mur le plus proche et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Il cherchait depuis maintenant trois heures et toujours pas de Harry à l'horizon. Et ce qui était pire était qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il voulait le trouver. Quelques heures auparavant, il détestait encore ce type, non ?

Il essaya de réfléchir à ce qui avait pu lui arriver mais son cerveau était embrumé et la seule image qui lui venait à l'esprit était Harry, transformé en souris, qui pendait hors de la gueule de Miss Teigne.

Il grimaça à cette idée.

« Draco ? »

Le blond leva les yeux et vit Harry en face de lui, « Harry ! Je croyais que tu étais une souris ! » Il sauta sur ses pieds et, perdant toute notion de la réalité, serra Harry dans ses bras du plus fort qu'il pût.

Harry voulut l'étreindre à son tour, mais une vague de culpabilité l'envahit et il repoussa gentiment le garçon, « Draco, ne me prends pas dans tes bras. »

Draco semblait confus, « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu agis comme ça à cause d'une stupide potion que t'a filé Tal. »

Ses yeux gris s'agrandirent, « Une potion ? »

Harry acquiesça avec sérieux, « Plusieurs élèves ont été affectés par la potion et ils se croient amoureux de la première personne qu'ils ont vus juste après l'avoir bu. Le professeur Rogue est en train de fabriquer un remède. »

Draco se sentait maintenant vraiment perdu, « Mais … je … »

Harry fixait le sol, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si mal. « Je sais. » murmura-t-il.

Le blond spoussa un profond soupir ; il comprenait enfin ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi il était devenu subitement fou de son supposé ennemi. Mais cela ne le faisait pas pour autant se sentir mieux.

Draco remit ses bras autour de Harry et le serra contre lui, « Je m'en fous. »

Harry resta interdit, « Mais … »

Draco le regarda dans les yeux et souris, « Même si ce n'est que temporaire. »

Ils se tenirent serrer l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes, avant que Harry ne pose sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, « Draco … » soupira-t-il.

En réponse, le serpentard embrassa l'épaule du griffondor. Il avait l'estomac noué. « Je veux te demander quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? » questionna Harry et relevant la tête pour fixer son regard à deux orbes grises. Il se sentait bien. Ce n'était pas normal et il le savait.

Le serpentard pencha la tête sur le côté, « Quand nous serons au bal, » commença-t-il en s'approchant, « accepterais-tu de danser avec moi ? »

Harry eut le souffle coupé. Il devrait dire non et attendre que le remède soit prêt. Il devrait s'en aller maintenant et éviter Draco pour le restant de ses jours. Il … il n'aurait même pas du écouter le blond quand il est venu le voir avec son stupide éclair de feu. « Oui, » dit-il un peu trop rapidement, « j'en serais ravi. » Il avait des papillons dans l'estomac.

Draco hocha la tête avec joie. Si tout ça devait se finir, alors il voulait au moins pouvoir en profiter un peu avant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti d'amour pour personne et il voulait partager quelque chose avec la première avec qui ça lui arrivait, même si ce n'était pas réel. Il allait partager une danse avec Harry et ensuite … ensuite, les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre.

--

Rogue était assis dans son bureau, feuilletant les quelques livres sur les potions d'amour qu'il avait trouvé qui permettrait enfin de trouver un remède. S'il commençait tout de suite, il pourrait mélanger différentes potions afin d'avoir un antidote prêt pas plus tard que le lendemain du bal.

C'était parfait.


	12. Dernière danse

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à _JKR_. L'histoire est à _Crosstitches_.

**NdA** : Enfin le dernier chapitre de Danse avec moi. Je sais que, une fois ce chapitre fini, vous aurez envie de venir me frapper avec un thon (?!) mais s'il vous plait, contrôlez-vous. Sachez qu'une suite est en cours d'écriture.

**NdT** : Je ne fais que traduire l'histoire, je ne possède rien. En effet, l'auteur a déjà updater quatre chapitres pour la suite de Danse avec moi et en avait également écrit plusieurs autres mais elle les a malheureusement perdu car son ordinateur a planté. Je vais commencer à traduire la suite mais je ne sais absolument pas lorsque l'auteur updatera à nouveau. J'essaierai de vous tenir au courant. En attendant, profitez de ce chapitre ! Et merci pour toutes les reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir (et que j'ai transmis à l'auteur _Crosstitches_ !) Merciiii

* * *

Harry passa la grande porte menant à la Grande Salle et s'arrêta pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Une nouvelle fois, il était irrésistible dans sa robe de sorcier bleue foncée et son pantalon noir. Ses cheveux étaient disciplinés et il avait de nouveau utilisé le sort qui lui permettait de voir sans ses lunettes.

Quelques étudiants passèrent devant Harry pour pénétrer dans la Grande Salle décorée spécialement pour le bal, tandis qu'il attendait l'arrivée de son cavalier. Ce qui était étrange est qu'il se sentait particulièrement nerveux … il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, la seule chose qui le préoccupait lorsqu'il s'agissait du blond, était de savoir quel sort il allait lui jeter.

Harry se mit à sourire largement quand il aperçut Draco se dirigeant vers lui. Comme d'habitude, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffé et sa tenue noire était impeccable.

« Tu es en retard. »

Draco roula des yeux en souriant, « Si tu veux faire une entrée remarquée, tu dois attendre que la salle soit remplie. »

Harry secoua la tête puis s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Comment allaient-ils entrer dans la salle ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas pénétrer dans cette pièce pleine de gens, bras dessus, bras dessous avec son supposé ennemi mortel ! Peu importe ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond, la 'relation' qu'ils partageaient en ce moment n'allait pas être acceptée si facilement par leurs amis … ni par personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Pendant que Harry cherchait une solution à son dilemme, Draco l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna au milieu de la Grande Salle, laissant le Griffondor incapable de réagir.

Au moment où ils passèrent les lourdes portes en bois, un silence de mort tomba sur la salle. Tout comme le précédant bal, les élèves semblaient tous prêts à passer une soirée lamentable. Le groupe qui remplaçait les Bizarr' Sisters -ils avaient refusés de revenir après la déchéance de la dernière fois- était le plus ou moins (plutôt moins que plus d'ailleurs) connu Souffle Kaotik.

Harry déglutina et continua d'avancer comme si de rien n'était. _'Si Dumbledore cherchait une union entre les élèves de Poudlard'_ pensa-t-il, _'il peut être s'estimer heureux. Je n'ai jamais vu un ensemble si parfait.'_ En effet, tous les élèves fixaient les deux Némesis, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ébahis.

Draco tira Harry jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse. Toujours au centre de l'attention, le blond lâcha son bras se tourna vers le Griffondor avec un regard doux et tendit la main, « Tu danses avec moi ? »

Il y avait, dans les yeux gris, quelque chose que Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ce n'était pas la haine qu'il connaissait, ou l'admiration exagérée frisant le ridicule dû à la potion d'amour. Cela ressemblait plutôt à un véritable désir pour lui … A ce moment-là, Draco voulait réellement être avec Harry.

Envoûté par la chaleur de ses yeux anthracite, Harry attrapa sa main et l'attira contre lui, « Bien sûr. »

Voyant les deux garçons commencer à se déplacer sur la piste, Souffle Kaotik se mit à jouer une chanson lente ce qui fit doucement retomber la tension de la pièce. Les étudiants se tournaient à présent vers leurs partenaires, toujours sous le choc, pour commenter ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Puis, petit à petit, les adolescents se mirent par couple et rejoignirent Harry et Draco sur la piste.

Hermione, qui s'était exclamée des Ooh et des Aah pendant toute la scène, reporta alors son attention sur Ron, « On danse ? »

Ron fronça le nez, roula des yeux puis attrapa finalement sa main, « D'accord mais c'est uniquement parce que mon petit ange a une cheville foulée et qu'elle n'a pas pu venir ce soir. Ne crois pas que ça veuille dire quelque chose ! »

« Je n'en espère pas tant. » répondit Hermione en fonçant comme une fusée sur la piste de danse, son partenaire sur les talons.

De leur côté, Harry et Draco étaient tellement absorbés par la proximité de leur corps et la douce chaleur qui les envahissait petit à petit, qu'ils ne firent pas attention à l'agitation qui régnait autour d'eux. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les élèves qui dansaient à présent avec leurs partenaires venant de maisons adverses, ni Hermione qui faisait virevolter Ron comme une toupie au milieu de la piste, ni le sourire satisfait de Dumbledore qui observait la salle d'un air bienveillant. Et ils virent encore moins Rogue qui versait un liquide bleuté dans le bol de punch de l'autre côté de la salle.

Draco nicha sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Harry, se sentait vraiment bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps, « Je ne prendrai pas le remède, Harry, » chuchota-t-il doucement.

Le Griffondor stoppa net sa danse, « Quoi ? »

Le blond lui sourit, « Je suis tellement heureux comme ça. J'ai l'impression que je n'aurai plus jamais à m'inquiéter de rien … tant que je suis avec toi. Tu es heureux et je le serai aussi si nous pouvions rester ensemble. Et ce n'est pas important que ce soit à cause d'une potion, tant que nous sommes heureux. »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était acquiescer. C'était mal … il le savait mais il ne le voulait pas perdre Draco. Il avait déjà perdu tant de choses dans sa vie … et maintenant il avait enfin une chance d'être heureux … il avait enfin la chance d'être avec quelqu'un.

Alors Harry céda et serra une fois de plus Draco dans ses bras, puis ils traversèrent la salle pour aller se désaltérer. Tous les élèves se déplaçaient maintenant sur la piste de danse et ils étaient seuls prêt de la table où se trouvaient les boissons.

Harry caressa doucement la main de Draco avec son pouce, puis prit deux gobelets en plastique, « Tu as soif ? ».

Draco hocha la tête et le brun remplit les verres de punch.

Le blond attrapa sa boisson et sourit, « Merci Harry. »

La joie, la nervosité et tout un tas d'autres émotions se mélangeaient dans la tête d'Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait … quelque chose de bien … enfin.

Il sirota son punch jetant un coup d'oeil à travers la salle et croisa le regard de Dumbledore à qui il fit un signe de la main.

A ce moment-là, il se sentait en sécurité et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance … seulement Draco et leur bonheur.

Draco lança un dernier regard tendre en direction de Harry puis avala son verre d'une seul gorgée.

**FIN**


End file.
